FIG. 1 shows how a pair of slide rail assemblies 100 are mounted to a rack 102 in a conventional server system. Typically, each slide rail assembly 100 includes a first rail 104, a second rail 106, and a third rail 108 sequentially connected together, wherein the second rail 106 and the third rail 108 can be longitudinally displaced relative to the first rail 104. An object 110 (e.g., a server or other electronic equipment) is mounted between the third rails 108 of the pair of slide rail assemblies 100. When the third rail 108 of each slide rail assembly 100 is fully pulled out and therefore at an extended position with respect to the first rail 104, the second rail 106 is also at an extended position with respect to the first rail 104 and is located between the first rail 104 and the third rail 108.
Referring to FIG. 2 in conjunction with FIG. 1, when the third rail 108 of each slide rail assembly 100 is fully pulled out and at the extended position with respect to the first rail 104, it is often the case that the third rail 108 has been pulled excessively with respect to the first rail 104, meaning the rear section 108a of the third rail 108 is a distance D away from the front section 104a of the first rail 104. Consequently, the weight of the object 110 mounted on the third rails 108 is borne mostly by the second rails 106, which tend to deform or bend if this weight bearing arrangement occurs repeatedly or lasts for a long time. In an environment where the object 110 and the rack 102 have fixed specifications, therefore, finding a way to structurally reinforce specific portions of the slide rail assemblies 100 in the limited space available is an important issue in improving the slide rail assemblies 100 in terms of use.